Riza's Cupcakes
by Riza's Cupcakes
Summary: Riza attempts to bake with Roy.


**A/N: The idea for this came from a discussion about my username/tumblr url with a-simple-human-without-alchemy . I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Riza licked the spoon when she thought Roy wasn't looking. Unfortunately, he chose that moment to glance up from his bowl and a smirk spread across his face. She relaxed slightly when he resumed making frosting, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was planning something. That look always meant trouble. She poured the batter into cupcake liners and put the pan in the stove. When she turned around again, Roy was right behind her holding the bowl of frosting and a rubber spatula, a suggestive gleam in his eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He ran his tongue up the side of the spatula. "Just take your shirt off."

Riza raised her eyebrows at that, but she had a hunch about where this was going so pulled the shirt over her head and flung it in the general direction of the kitchen door in the hope that it might make it to the laundry eventually. "Anything else?"

"Your bra too." He stepped forward, scooping thick pink frosting onto the spatula as she did what he asked. Slowly, he spread the frosting across her stomach, smeared it all over until the spatula was empty. A second scoop covered her breasts and she could see him struggling not to lick it off then and there.

Setting the bowl aside, Roy unzipped her pants, hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and yanked them to the floor. He kissed her thighs on the way back up, sending her reeling backward before she could grab the counter to steady herself. He caught her hips, and after receiving a tiny nod from Riza, he burrowed his face between her legs, planting a chaste kiss over her clit.

"Roy," she gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair to draw him closer.

"Let me go," he said, his voice muffled against her skin. His warm breath made her even wetter but she relented. "I'd rather save you for dessert."

Which was probably code for "I want to tease you until you simply can't take it anymore" but she decided to let him have his way for now. He reached up for the bowl again, nearly dumped it on his head, and set to work on frosting her thighs. When he was satisfied, he set the bowl aside and stood. He arched his body away from her and grabbed her face to pull her in for a rough kiss. His mouth already tasted like frosting.

"You're overdressed," she said when he pulled away.

Grinning, Roy unbuttoned his shirt. "Why don't you get in bed? I'll join you in a minute." He gave her one last peck on the lips and turned toward the fridge.

Riza left the kitchen, undoing her hair clip as she made her way into the bedroom. She turned down the covers and sprawled out on the mattress with her head propped up on a pillow so she could see the door. A few moments later, Roy stopped in the doorway, stark naked with a ridiculous grin on his face and a can of whipped cream in one hand. "Now there's a sight I could get used to," he said.

Sitting on the bed beside her, he squirted a pile of whipped cream onto each of Riza's breasts before practically emptying the can on her stomach.

"Someone's got a sweet tooth," she teased. Smiling up at him, she dipped one finger into a patch of whipped cream on her stomach. She placed it in her mouth and sucked on it until Roy looked as though he might pass out.

Roy reached out to stroke her arm with his knuckles and leaned down to kiss her. When he sat up again, he had whipped cream on his chest. Riza resisted the urge to lick it off lest she make more of a mess. Instead, she wiped it off with her finger and licked that instead. Roy didn't seem to notice this time. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and she honestly couldn't tell if the hungry look in his eyes was more for the whipped cream or for her.

"Go on," she said, somewhat irritated by his hesitation. The cupcakes would be done soon and she wanted to at least get started so she wouldn't have to clean whipped cream out of the carpet.

He practically inhaled the whipped cream on her breasts, lapping it up before setting to work on the frosting underneath. His lips closed around a nipple, sucking on it even after the frosting was gone. He flicked it with his tongue and Riza squirmed with pleasure. Gentle hands stroked her hair as Roy moved his mouth to her other breast.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he leaned up to kiss her neck. He suckled a patch of skin, his fingers still playing with the hair that fanned out across her pillow. Hoping the mark he had surely just made wouldn't come above the collar of her usual turtleneck shirts, Riza reached up to curl her fingers around his hair. He pulled back to look at her through half-closed eyes before pressing his lips to hers, forcing her mouth open. His tongue brushed against hers, sticky and carrying taste of whipped cream and almost-too-sweet frosting. She pulled him deeper into the kiss as their mouths moved frantically against each other.

After several minutes, he pulled away to kiss down her neck, between her breasts, down to her stomach. He licked clean a path down to just below her navel and stopped. It took all her strength not to force his head the rest of the way down but she wanted him to rinse his mouth out first. She didn't like the idea of that sugar between her legs. Still, with every stroke of his tongue, she felt a tugging in her stomach and pressure building beneath it. She was so desperate for release she was tempted to start pleasuring herself—or maybe to grab Roy's hand and guide him until he did it for her.

But then she remembered the cupcakes. "Damn it," she muttered and she pushed Roy until he rolled off her, looking puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no, you're great it's just—damn I hope they're not burned." She sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed, nearly kicking him in the chest as she did. Her legs and most of her stomach were still coated in frosting, although thankfully free from whipped cream as she raced to the kitchen. The timer she had forgotten to set lay useless beside a box of toothpicks. She removed one and stuck it into a cupcake. Remarkably, they didn't seem burned. She found a hot pad and pulled the pan out of the oven, setting it on the stove.

She heard Roy enter the kitchen and turned to see him leaning in the doorway. "Were they alright?"

"Just fine," she said. "But I'm never letting you help me bake again."

"Never?" He looked so dejected that she sighed.

Riza tapped her chin. "Well, I guess I won't say _never_, but certainly not for a very long time."

That cheered him up considerably. "Are you going to frost them or can we continue?" He licked his lips, leaning even more of his weight onto the door frame.

"Since it looks like you used up all the frosting on me, let's keep going," she said. Honestly, she didn't want to sit around and wait for him to make another bowl when she was already sticky with the first, not to mention how desperately she was for him to make her come after teasing her for so long. She crossed the room and took his hand to lead him back to bed.


End file.
